Patch - 2014.10.31
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Wristwatch Tranquilizer Gun Q: ''No longer hits on minions and monsters. *''Meteor Strike Q: ''The width of the damage radius increased from 100 radius -> 200 radius *''City of Devouring Time E: ''Now has a cast range to place City of Devouring Time field anywhere within 900 range, rather than placing it at Kurumi's current location. *Base Movement Speed reduced from 310 -> 300 *''Icarus E: ''Base value of the bonus damage increased from 10/20/30/40/50 -> 20/40/60/80/100, cooldown increased from 11/10/9/8/7 seconds -> 10 seconds *''Variable Wing System: ''Increased Attack Speed reduced from 10% -> 7%, increased Movement Speed reduced from 10% -> 5% *''Shippu Q, 'Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q' and 'Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q: 'Cooldown reduced from 24 seconds -> 12 seconds *Shippu Q, 'Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q' and 'Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q: 'Cost reduced from 10% of Matoi's current Health -> 24/30/36/42/48 Health *100 Wins title changed from '''King Kong' (金刚) -> The World's Champion (天下一) *''Kamehameha R: ''Now hits the minion will no longer explode, but will push the minion aside and deal damage to them, the projectile will continue to fly forward. ---- Eternal Arena *The players in the Cross-server group will be able to matchmake with the players from other servers within the same group only when they start matchmaking in the Eternal Arena. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the cost for Matoi Ryuuko's ( ) skills could cause her to die. *Fixed an issue when Hobbit Scout's ( ) Hellfire R and Edogawa Conan's ( ) controlling skill both hit on the same hero might cause the target to permanently switch the side. *Fixed Tachibana Kanade's ( ) Hand Sonic Q was set to smart cast as a default. *Fixed an issue when Edogawa Conan ( ) controlled Gray Fullbuster ( ) to use Ice Make Floor R, the effect of the skill would appear at the Conan's current location. *Fixed the stun effect of Non-alibi (2nd Cast) from Edogawa Conan's ( ) Murderer Among Us R was incorrect. *Fixed Neptune's ( ) Blaze Break E needed to choose a target location before moving there to cast the skill. *Fixed the duration of summoned rockets from Akemi Homura's ( ) Girl's Determination R didn't reach the actual time that described in the skill and ended in advance. *Fixed the Awakening System didn't work under some special circumstances. *Fixed when Shinigami ( ) possessed in Tokisaki Kurumi ( ) and Kurumi triggered the passive effect of Zafkiel, the current location of Shinigami's model would be incorrect. *Fixed when the players exactly completed the task, quest or activity at midnight time (0.00), the client might cause the finished task, quest or activity to show the result incorrectly. *Fixed an issue where an arrow of Ikaros ( ) Apollon R hit an invulnerable unit without causing an explosion effect. *Fixed an issue with the incorrect death model of Barrier Generators in Eternal Battlefield. *Fixed the damage skills of the following heroes that after hitting the target, the vision that provided for each other (skill users and targets) was incorrect. ** ---- Optimized Adjustment *Added the skill's cast range indicator for Artoria Pendragon's ( ) Meteor Strike Q and Twilight Strike Q. *Optimized Akemi Homura's ( ) model, making it to match with the original setting. *Added Golden Darkness ( ) and Neptune ( ) to the list of the available heroes that players can get from Random Hero Card ( *Optimized the performance of the returing umbrellas from the effect of Takanashi Rikka's ( ) Tactical Nuclear Graphic Card ( ). *Optimized the illustration (CG) of Racing Miku (2013) ( ). *Optimized the icon of Fyu-Neru ( ). *Optimized the icon of Arena Medal ( ), Battlefield Medal ( ) and Equipment Upgrade Talisman ( ). ---- Item Mall *Shirai Kuroko ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2014.11.07. *White Rock Shooter ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2014.11.21. *Golden Darkness ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold. *Neptune ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold. *Removed All Male Heroes Package and All Female Heroes Package from Item Mall. ---- Added Content Added Content *Added Alchemy System to the game. **'Achemy System: '''Is where players can convert basic stats (base stats + lv growth stats) on equipment into the opposite type of those stats (For example, convert Attack Damage into Ability Power) by using specified materials which are called: '''Conversion Items'. 1.Each equipment can only choose one stat to be converted. 2.The converted stat depends on the material, and the equipment needs to have the stat that is specified by the material in order to carry on an issue. (For example, if the material is for converting Flat Magic Penetration into Flat Armor Penetration, the equipment needs to have Flat Magic Penetration) 3.The value of the new stats must be based on the value of the previous stats in a certain proportion. 4.The conversion effect on the item has a time limit (for example, 7 days), using the same material to convert the same stat on the item that is already under the conversion effect will extend the duration of the current effect, and using the different material will replace the conversion effect of the new material and remove the effect of the old material. 5.Alchemy System (炼金) can be found in the fourth part of the Upgrade System. All current available Conversion Items are as follows: (Crystallized Philosopher's Stone): Converts the Health of one equipment into of converted value Mana. The effect lasts 7 days. (Original Stone of the Fifth Age): Converts the Mana of one equipment into of converted value Health. The effect lasts 7 days. (Solidified Mist of Red Potion): Converts the Attack Damage of one equipment into of converted value Ability Power. The effect lasts 7 days. (Dissolved Solution of Truth): Converts the Ability Power of one equipment into of converted value Attack Damage. The effect lasts 7 days. *Added the title of the following heroes: ---- Activities *'Alchemy Material Gifts' (炼金材料大赠送) **'Activity Time: '''1 November - 2 November 2014 **'Activity Content: ' ***'A.'Daily get 1 first win in Eternal Arena during the event, you can get Crystallized Philosopher's Stone ( ) x 1 and Solidified Mist of Red Potion ( ) x 1. ***'B.'''Daily get 1 first win in Eternal Battlefield during the event, you can get Original Stone of the Fifth Age ( ) x 1 and Dissolved Solution of Truth ( ) x 1. ---- ----